


Resist To Scratch (Vil Schoenheit x OC)

by goddessganny



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Cousin Incest, Dominant Masochism, F/M, Fluff, Incest, Masochism, Resistance, slight nsfw, wounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24054715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessganny/pseuds/goddessganny
Summary: "No matter what happens, tearing or damaging Vil Schoenheit's beautiful skin is a sin."That's what she had in mind. To her, he has always been divine.
Relationships: Vil Schoenheit/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 15





	Resist To Scratch (Vil Schoenheit x OC)

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt request with "After rough sex" as a theme, and an incest ship. If you do not fancy the genre, please do not read :D
> 
> Kori Bellerose is my OC in Twisted Wonderland and you can see her bio in my Oneshot, "To Tame The Blue Flame". Twisted Wonderland belongs to Disney and Aniplex.

"Ah..."

Bites, scratch marks, hickeys... Kori looked in front of the mirror in their bathroom. Her hair disheveled, her cheeks pink, and her eyes were still dozed from coated lust of last night's heated rounds. It wasn't the full moon but she felt like being doned extreme (not that she complains though).

This wasn't the first time she, rather they, had harsh and rough finishes. She did tell Vil not to hold back when he had urges, or when they do the deed. Their relation itself is sinful compared to the physical. Back at Nightraven, they did not make it obvious. He often snaked his arm and fingers elsewhere; dangerous but careful, and at other nights they release. The dormitory probably has little clue on what is going on, but none of it reached word to them... Unless if they feigned innocence by that time.

After some, they ignored the taboo, continued living together, did things as a couple, including relieving each other's thirst. Kori grew accustomed to the feeling, and drank on his appearance every time. She had known Vil since they were five, grew up with him, indulged activities and routines with him, almost all her life involved him. It was all with him. Of course, she did not mind, though her clinginess is somewhat obvious.

Vil is a perfect being. Everyone is envious with him... He had the looks, the body built, and his skin silked nicely when the moonlight hits. His hair is well taken care of. His eyes were like jewels, and his lips glossed fine. It was no surprise that he had million followers in Magicface. Even women praised him so much. All of this were this Seelie's views... 

Which is why no matter how much he does things, she had a very strong resistance of not harming any part of him.

He had barred his fingers, tore on her flesh a few times when he rammed and drilled her, even pulled her hair to stimulate. His fangs caused different marks on several parts of her body, and some deep wounds that he would heal over via magic. He had vampiric urges time to time whenever she reacts lewdly, and control is out of the question. He would position her in different, difficult modes...

But not a single mark or wound he got from Kori. Amazing. He feels sorry for her sometimes, gentle with reminders, but she would reason that she cannot harm him who was born of perfection. Awe. His princess is stubborn. Someone extraordinary, and very, very dedicated.

She pressed her fingers on her shoulders, hissing slightly from the sting. He got a bit beastly but he apologized, and then she forgave before sleeping yesterday. What filled her head were the soothing words that ran his mouth, and his sweet doting, which she loves the most. She probably is a masochist for him, along with her love. 

Though she frowns of physical hurt for seconds, she returns to bed smiling warm, hugging and not disturbing her beloved. She gave fluttering kisses on his cheeks and lips, making her drowsy. She then sleeps again in comfort right beside him.


End file.
